Let Me
by RISVULove
Summary: Let me help. Let me show you how beautiful, wonderful, perfect you are. This doesn't damage you. It doesn't. Set in season 13. Alex and Casey are working together for the people and they get closer as friends but soon enough Alex notices Casey has some personal problems. Problems she isn't willing to share, despite persistence. Then there is that one night they are alone at work
1. Chapter 1

AN: Set in season 13. Alex and Casey are working together for the people and they get closer as friends but soon enough Alex notices Casey has some personal problems. Problems she isn't willing to share, despite persistence. Then there is that one night they are alone at work..

Hope you all enjoy it, I basically have the story planned out in my head so now I just have to write it. Review and let me know what you think! Thank you!

xx

"Casey? Casey? You listening?" I ask and she looks up to me

"Y-Yeah.. What? I zoned out sorry" her eyes dart around the room and I sigh

"I said that we have to go, Jack needs us"

"For what?" She asks and I shrug

"It honestly could be anything"

She nods and stands up, grabbing her jacket

"Okay, lets go then"

We walk out the door and I notice shes holding her side

"Casey? You okay?"

She looks back to me "Oh yeah, yeah just a little sore"

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, its just woman's problems"

I nod "Right"

I keep my eyes trained on her side, she seems to be treating it tenderly

I know woman's problems, that is not woman's problems.

xx

"Would you like to go for a drink?" I hold her jacket up for her to slip her arms into and she looks at her her cell

"I, um, Alex, I cant, I'm sorry

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask and she nods

"Fine, I'm just tired Alex, honestly"

I nod "Okay. Listen, Casey, If you need to take tomorrow, I could hold down the fort here, like, if you still feel bad?"

"No.. No thanks Alex, I'll be in. Thank you though"

"No problem"

She jumps slightly as her cell rings and I throw my eyes to the screen, 'Katie'

She quickly declines the call and looks back to me

"Listen, I really have to go now, I-I'll see you tomorrow Alex"

"Goodnight Casey, feel better"

"Thank you" she smiles softly and hurries out the door and I hear her phone blare again. That woman wants to talk to her, urgently.

xx

"Katie, I-I'm-m sorry, we were in a meeting. I-I got home as quick as I could-"

I feel her stinging slap against my cheek

"Don't you dare lie to me! I know you are lying to me! You were with that blonde bitch again weren't you?!"

"I-I-I work with her Katie! I cant not see her"

"I told you I didn't like her. I made it clear, didn't I? I don't like you whoring yourself around, especially not with that slut!"

"I-I only work with her Katie! I promise! W-Why would I need to cheat on you?"

"Because, you cant help yourself, you are a cheap dirty little whore Casey, and I need to show you how I feel about dating whores"

She pushes me against the door and I feel my head smash against the wooden frame

"P-Please Katie. I'll be better, I-I promise, I-I wont disappoint you again. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She kicks me, Not. Good. Enough." She screams at me and I try and curl into myself, my head pounding

"K-Katie!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

She grabs my hair and and yanks me to my knees

"Crawl! On your hands and knees like a little bitch"

"K-Katie, please, don't make me, not tonight"

"You need to be punished. You know the consequences, you will get the belt and then you'll take me, and be quiet about it. Do you understand?"

I nod, knowing I best not speak, I don't need more punishment on top of this one

"Go! Now!" She barks and I cant help but flinch.

I get to the bed and she orders me to lie over the side and I hear the crack of the belt as she snatches it from her waist

"Count" she says cooly as I prepare myself for yet another beating from the woman I cant help but love. In a way I realise it isn't love, its twisted manipulation. Still, it feels like love.


	2. Chapter 2

She's late.

I know I gave her the option of taking today but she was so adamant to come in and I cant help but feel worried.

Shes a grown woman don't be silly. She can take care of herself.

Still.. I cant turn off my instinct. Something is off, unusual. She seemed upset.

I look at my watch, its nearly lunch. I need to go check on her. I need to just see that shes okay, make sure she isn't too ill.

I grab my briefcase and walk out the door. I'm being silly, I'm sure she's fine.

xx

"Casey? You there?"

I flinch when I hear the bang on the door then I realise its not her, its someone who treats me right. My friend.

I rush to the door and then freeze, she cant see me like this?

"Casey, please, open up" she persists and I lay against the door

"I'm fine Alex" I say and she sounds skeptical

"Casey, let me in, I need to see you"

"I'm fine" I persist, feeling angrier at her but then I realise I have no right to be, she is so sweet to check on me, but she needs to leave, before Katie gets back.

If she doesn't this will not end well and I cant let her hurt Alex too. And believe me, she will hurt her.

"Honestly, I decided to take today, I really didn't feel up to work, I'll be in tomorrow though"

Yeah, when I can cover the bruises with make up.

"Okay. Casey, listen, I'm gonna drop by later-"

"No! No! Alex, don't! Please"

"Casey, let me in" she sounds even more concerned and I internally curse myself

"Alex, I will see you tomorrow. I'll explain everything then"

She sighs "Okay. But I'm holding you to that"

"Thank you" I breathe a sigh of relief, more for her sake, if Katie comes and finds anyone, especially Alex, she will kill her and then me.. Literally kill. She's came close before with me, like, dangerously close.

Of course I never reported it. She'd find ways to get to me then too and it'd all just be hell.

xx

"I saw her here"

I feel my stomach churn and my head spins

"I, didn't have her in. I made her leave Katie, I-I swear. She left without seeing me"

"Well she saw me"

"Katie what did you do?" I ask and she throws me a glare

"Nothing" she smiles, obviously lying and I walk towards her

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" I scream and she backhands me, making sure I don't get too out of line but I jump away after one strike and back up towards the door, undoing the bolt faster than she can get to me.

I rush out and down the hall and hurry down the stairs, towards the exit and then I realise I don't have my phone and I don't know Alex's exact address.

So I cant go to her. And I really cant go back upstairs and the only other option for a person with no money on them, work.

I'll go to the office. I can sleep on Alex's couch, I'm sure she wont mind, especially when I tell her everything in the morning.

I moan as I wrap my arms around my tender ribs, the cold hurting me and I cant help but sigh

I shouldn't have ran out of there. Katie will freak out and I know she'll hurt me twice as much when I do go back, and I know I will.

I get to the offices and walk up to Alex's and then I see the light on?

There is no way she's here at.. I check my watch, 11pm?

I get to the door and knock and I open the door

"A-Alex?"

She looks to me and walks to my side

"Casey? What are you doing here?"

"I need somewhere to sleep, I didn't think you'd be here"

"You came here to sleep? Whats wrong with your house?"

"Did you meet a woman today, that by any chance hurt you o-or anything?"

"This crazy bitch started on me on the street walking back here but thats it. Why? Casey, you're worrying me?"

I take off my jacket and turn my back to her, lifting my top, showing Alex the gashes, welts from the belt

"Oh.. Oh God, C-Case" she stutters out and I turn to her with tears in my eyes

"I'm so scared Alex. I need help"

"Thats okay. Thats okay. C'mere" she opens her arms and I hesitantly move towards her

"I wont hurt you" she picks up on my discomfort and tries to comfort me.

It nice when I relax into her, let her hold me. Trust her enough not too hurt me...


	3. Chapter 3

"Was it her?!" Alex growls as we pull apart and I feel my heart beat harder

"I-I, um, I, I'm sorry"

She grabs my hand and instead feeling the hit I'm used to after getting shouted at I feel her pull me back into a hug

"Don't. Please, don't apologise. I should've noticed something sooner.."

I feel tears pool in my eyes and immediately blink them away, I haven't cried properly in months. Its weak. Its weak to cry, I don't need to cry. I'm not weak.

"C'mon Casey, you need to rest" she grabs her jacket and I shake my head

"I'm just gonna lay here" I walk to the couch and she holds my hand

"You aren't. I have a spare bed, you need a proper nights rest Casey"

I nod and she flashes me a soft smile

"Thanks Alex"

"Thats okay Case"

xx

"Turn over Casey"

I feel my hands start to shake and I lay over the bed, silently waiting for my punishment

"Woah! C-Casey, sit up" she places her hand on my side and I turn back to her

"W-Why?"

"Casey, its Alex. I want to disinfect your back not hurt you. C'mon, lay on the bed, okay?"

I nod and lay on the bed and I feel her hands rest at the bottom of my shirt

"Is it okay for me to?" She asks and I nod

"Please" I say and she lifts the shirt, revealing the painful welts and she sighs

"Casey.. This could hurt" she rests her hand on the back of my neck, gently drawing patterns over my skin and I feel myself relax

I flinch as she rubs the cold ointment on my back, the gel beginning to tingle on the welts

She continues the disinfection and as she finishes she stands off me and pulls the sheet up to my waist

"Let that dry Case. I'll make you something to eat"

"Alex you don't have too-"

"I want too Case, you must be hungry"

"I-I guess.."

"Okay then. Well you relax and I'll come back in, okay?"

I nod and she leaves the room.

Katie is going to freak out, she already doesn't like Alex and if she finds out I'm here I don't know what'll happen..

xx

"Casey, honey, wake up" I hear her whisper and my eyes flutter open, seeing her sitting over me, plate in hand

"I made some pasta, I hope thats alright"

"Thank you"

I start eating and she looks over to me

"Case, whats going on? What does she do?"

I lower my eyes "Not much"

"Casey, I saw the marks, this is certainly not 'not much'. Okay, at least tell me her name?"

I sigh "Katie.. Katie Johnson"

"Okay, good. Now, when did all this start?"

"We started dating about two years ago"

Her jaw drops and she takes my hand "Two years? And you had to deal with this for that long?"

"The first few months were okay.. Great even. She treated me so well. Then she got jealous"

"Of who?"

"At first, Olivia"

"Olivia? Okay, then who else?"

"Everyone. Any woman I talked too, then men too. You"

"Me? Why me?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her at work and because we work so closely together she thinks its you I'm with"

"Do you need me to set her straight-"

"No! Then she'll know I told you! You cant Alex, please!"

"Okay. Okay, I won't say anything. So, when did the, the, um.."

"Abuse?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, when did it start?"

"After she got jealous there'd be a few hits here and there, the first time I hit back.. I-I actually hit her back Alex and I'm not proud but it stopped her... for a while"

"Casey, you know what you did was self defence right? You had to hit her back"

"Would you say that if I was a man?"

"Not that it matters but I would. If anyone starts hitting you, violently enough to cause bodily harm you need to defend yourself. You cant just stand there and take it. And what then? It started again?"

"Y-Yeah.. Worse. I-I never minded all that much with the slaps, the beatings. I-I could handle it b-but then..."

"Then what Case?"

"T-Then she started, s-saying I-I needed to pleasure her in other ways. I-I said I couldn't, I didn't want to, not then, but s-she made me. She forced me down on the bed and choked me. I woke up and she was on top of me..."

"How long did it last?"

"It took a while. The only thing I remember is next morning she went to work and I just slept all day. Then she came home and did it again and again and again and every night since"

"Oh Casey.. I'm so sorry"

"Al, I shouldn't have told you, s-shes gonna freak, I-I-"

"Casey, stop. There is not a chance you are going back to her"

"But I have to-"

"No, you don't. I'm not letting you back to her Casey, she'll keep hurting you. I-I cant see her do that too you"

"I live with her?" I defend meekly and she takes my hand

"I'll help you move. Casey, you cannot let her break you down like this"

I nod, knowing she's right. I cant let her keep hurting me. I need to get out, fast.

"Where'll I go?"

"Well, I have a spare room?"

"Alex, I cant-"

She smiles "I'd just be happy knowing you're safe Casey"

"I don't take charity"

"Okay well then, you can pay rent if you want? When you can give me whatever, honestly, I'd be happy to help"

"Alex, how can I thank you?"

"Stay away from her. Never let her hurt you again"

"Deal. Thank you Alex, really. Not just for the place to stay, for helping me, getting me away from her. I really need to"

"You do. Thank you for letting me help Casey"


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex, I-I cant do this"

I slip my hand into hers

"Listen to me, I will not let her lay a hand on you. I promise you and if she even attempts to, I'll make sure she never lays a hand on anything again"

She opens the door after a second I hear shouting

"There you are! Don't you fucking scare me like that! Out all fucking night-"

I see Casey tremble and walk into Katie's line of sight

"Whats she doing here?!" She spits to Casey and I snarl

"She has a name! And SHE is here to get Casey away from you, how dare you fucking lay a hand on her! Look at you, you're what ten years older than her? Why don't you pick on someone closer to you're age huh?" I move closer to her and she scoffs

"I'd kick the shit out of you, just like I do to that little whore"

"Oh yeah? Just try bitch" I challenge and she moves to grab me and me being quicker, knees her in the stomach

I pin her down "You listen and you listen good, she doesn't want to press charges and I'm against her, I want her to go straight to Olivia and tell her everything but if you leave her alone, drop it, never and I mean NEVER contact her again, I can get on Casey's side about this. So what'd ya say?"

She smirks "I don't know what you're talking about" I press harder against her throat

"Really? So all the welts the hospital took care of last night just magically got there? And I bet she has vaginal trauma we can very easily send you down for and you will have 25 to life to re-live what you 'don't know', only this time you're the bitch. Prisoners don't like women beaters"

"I-I-I... I wont contact her again. Never. I swear"

"Yeah. I thought you might say that" I stand off her and Casey looks at me, wide-eyed

"You should start packing some stuff Case"

She nods and walks to another room and Katie glares at me

"How long?"

"How long what?" I snap and she sighs

"How long have you been banging her?"

"I haven't been. She's a friend, a workmate and nothing more.."

Yeah. You keep telling yourself that sweetheart.

"You're lucky you aren't doing her, shes a shit lay. My God.."

"I bet if it was with someone who genuinely loved and cared for her she'd be a flawless lover and even if she wasn't, its about practise and patience. From what I've heard she didn't get a lot if say in any aspect of your relationship, if thats even the word for it"

"Yeah, you sound like you don't have feeling for her" her voice drips sarcasm

"And what if I did? Why would that matter to you in the slightest? Shes a great woman and you tried to destroy that part of her, take her away like that, its cruel. You're a cruel, manipulative person and you don't deserve ANYONE, never mind someone as amazing as Casey Novak"

I look up and see Casey holding a couple of bags "You ready?" She asks and I nod

"Is that everything?"

"Its all I want to keep"

"Good. Okay, lets go"

"Casey, you don't have to go with her-" Katie starts and Casey bites her lip as I turn back around

"What did I say to you? Leave her alone."

Casey touches my arm "Please, just go" she turns to face Katie

"And yes, I do have to go. I just cannot stay with you anymore. I cant, not when Alex-"

"Why am I always compared to her?!"

"Because, shes one hundred times better than you'd ever be. She amazing and I need someone like her in my life, not like you Katie"

"Fine. Go. But you know every time she touches you you'll think of me, you'll think how good I made you feel-"

She slams the door and I take her bags

"Don't listen to her, shes an idiot"

Casey nods and links her arm with mine "Thank you, for defending me. S-She was terrified"

"I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. I couldn't stand the idea of her hurting you"

"Alex, did you mean what you said to her about your feelings for me?"

"Okay, well, um, I-"

"Its okay if you did Al"

"Yeah, I-I felt myself developing feelings for you over the last few months"

"I've always had feelings for you, since you first came back from wistec"

"Really?" I smile and she smiles back

"Don't sound so surprised Alex, you are quite loveable and after hearing what you said in there, it really, really earns you some points"

"What did you hear?"

"Enough. Enough to know you'd protect me, ya know if you pinning her down earlier wasn't proof enough"

"Casey, I saw you looked sorta off when I looked back to you, you know I'd never hurt you like that, yeah? I was just so upset at her, hearing what she did too you, I'd never lay a hand on someone I love"

"I know, you care too much to ever do that"

"Please remember that"

"Always"


	5. Chapter 5

"A-Al.. C-Can I talk to you?"

I look up to her and smile softly, taking her hand

"About anything. Whats going on?"

"Will you, you, have sex with me?"

My eyes widen "Ah... Casey, I don't think its a good idea"

She sighs and nods "O-Okay, sorry, I shouldn't have-" she tries to stand to walk away and I stop her

"Sit down Casey"

She sits back in beside me and I run my hand up her arm "Why did you ask Case?"

"I-It doesn't matter, I was just being stupid-"

"No don't. Sweetie, its bothering you, whats wrong?"

"I heard what Katie said about me. I-I want to see if shes right"

"Baby, listen, I don't want you to be pressured. I'm sure you're a wonderful lover and even if its not great for a little while, who cares? I don't Case, I want you, you. Okay? I want you to look at me Casey"

She looks up and I kiss her cheek

"You are beautiful Casey and we'll both enjoy ourselves when we do eventually have sex, I know we will and honey, no matter what, I will hold you and love you and take care of you. You just need to realise that I wont judge you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Alex"

"Thats okay, now, I need to have a look at your back again, should we go to the bedroom and you can relax?"

She nods and I offer her my hands to help her up

"Are you okay? I didn't offend you no?" I ask and she shakes her head

"I'm okay, I'm sorry I made you feel awkward"

"You didn't sweetheart, I'm glad you're talking to me. C'mere" I open my arms and she walks into me

"Casey, I don't want you listening to that bitch. I know she made you feel so low, so so low but I need you to start listening to me. You are beautiful Casey. My sweet, beautiful, girl. You're a really lovely person honey, you don't need to listen to her poisonous words"

"I just... got used to it I guess"

"Well, now you can get used to hearing me say how wonderful you are"

She smiles softly "Thanks Alex"

xx

_**"You're late Casey! Get over here" **_

_**I walk over, head bowed and Katie grabs my wrist, yanking me to the floor, in the process I bash my head off the corner of the table**_

_**I cry out, despite knowing how much she hates hearing me show weakness and she laughs crudely**_

_**"Weak" she mutters and I hold the side of my head**_

_**"K-Katie, i-it really hurts"**_

_**I feel the blood flow down my cheek and I try to sit myself up against the couch then Katie grabs me again **_

_**"Were you with her?!"**_

_**"N-No"**_

_**"Are you lying to me?" She snarls and I shake my head**_

_**"N-No, we were all in a meeting, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Katie, please, help me, m-my head"**_

_**"Oh don't be such a little bitch Casey, I don't know why I even love you. I'm nearly ashamed of myself.."**_

_**"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry"**_

_**"Get to bed, I want you"**_

_**I curl further into myself and then she uses a magazine from the side table to hit me until I eventually drag myself to the bedroom**_

_**I sit on the bed, silently and she walks in, belt in hand as well as her strap-on **_

_**"You know whats going to happen, don't you?"**_

_**I nod, knowing not to talk and she flips me over, leaving me face down on the bed**_

_**"Count, Casey"**_

_**I hear the whoosh of the belt before I feel the smack of the leather and she laughs as I cry out "One!"**_

_**The next four are against my thighs and I squirm, biting down on the duvet as she continues the assault **_

_**"STOP MOVING!" She screams at me and I instantly still, feeling harsher whippings lighting up my ass**_

_**She obviously doesn't care I've lost count now and instead she hits me harder**_

_**"Don't. Be. A. Weak. Little. Girl. If you want to be a little bitch I'm going to treat you like a little bitch"**_

_**She pushes inside me harshly and I scream, the pain taking over my body**_

_**"Katie! S-Stop! P-Please!"**_

_**"Don't beg! Have you not listened to anything I've told you? Fucking whore.."**_

_**"Stop! Please! Please! Please! It hurts! Katie!"**_

"Casey! Wake up! Wake up sweetheart!"

I feel her shaking in my arms and suddenly she violently pushes me back, causing me to hit the wall

"Get off me! Stop! Go away!"

"Casey! Its Alex!"

"Stop. Stop. Please. Please." She cries into the duvet and I walk over to her side of the bed

"Casey. Casey, it was a nightmare. Its Alex, baby she cant hurt you. Sweetheart please, listen, its Alex. I wont hurt you"

Her breathing slows and her shaking is less apparent

"A-Alex?"

"Yeah baby. Its me. Thats it, it was just a bad dream. Its okay"

"I-It was a flashback"

"You were screaming for her not to hurt you.."

"Did I wake you?"

I shake my head "It doesn't matter. Case, can I lie with you?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"If you don't mind?"

I smile and caress her cheek "Of course not. Try and sleep again baby"


	6. Chapter 6

"You wanna talk about last night?"

I ask and she shakes her head

"Not yet Alex"

I run my hand over my back, feeling the strain from the force against the wall last night

"What happened?" She asks, gesturing to my back

"Oh nothing, just stretching"

"Don't lie Alex, whats wrong? Did Katie hurt you too yesterday?"

I sigh "N-No.. Casey, I'll tell you okay, but you cant freak out?"

"Okay...?"

"Last night, when I was trying to wake you you were obviously still in your horrible nightmare and when I tried to wake you properly, I shook you a little but you, thinking I was her, pushed me away, and when I hit off the wall I obviously landed funny"

"Oh God.. Alex.. I-I'm.." She rushes to the bathroom and I hear her wretch into the toilet

"Casey! Its okay! Case!"

I kneel by her side as she heaves again and I run my hand over her back

"It was an accident"

She wretches just as I say that, this time puking up some food from yesterday

"Sshh, baby. Its okay. Its okay"

"T-Thats what she said after she hit me the first time, I-It was an accident, w-what if I hurt you? What if I do something? Oh God.. what if I rape you?"

She heaves again and I pull her close

"You wont. I know you wont baby, you are stronger than that. You didn't realise, you were caught in your nightmare, its okay"

"Its not okay! What if I do something worse!"

"Well I'll stop you. I promise, no matter what, I'll stop you if you get caught in your nightmare" I grab her shoulders and she flinches

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry" she buries into me and I pull her close

"Come back to bed baby. C'mon, let me hold you"

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Please don't punish me. Please, I'll be good Katie, please. I'm sorry. Please"

"Casey, look at me" I say firmly "Its Alex, I will not hurt you. I wont. C'mon baby, listen to me, to my voice, I'm not her, Its Alex honey"

After crying for several minutes she visibly comes back to me, looking straight at me "Alex?"

"Yeah baby, its me again. Are you okay?"

"I-It wasn't you. S-She had me over the bed because I-I didn't listen? I-I.."

She pales over and I lean her against the toilet just in time for her to eject the contents of her stomach into the bowl

"Shes not here Casey honey, its me. I got you baby. C'mon"

I walk her into the bedroom and we both lay together, holding each other and after a minute she looks up at me

"I cant deal Alex.. Not anymore"

"You can baby, I have you. I'll hold you close and help you. Listen, you can talk to me, whenever you need too.."

"They're so real.."

"The flashbacks?" I ask and she nods

"They'll fade honey. They will, and I'll be there every step of the way to help"

"You shouldn't have to be.. I-I shouldn't drag you through this"

"You aren't dragging me through anything Casey. I want to help. I'm here for you as a friend, as support, as your girlfriend, not because you are forcing me to be, none of that now okay?"

She nods and I wipe away a stray tear "Theres my great girl" I smile and she leans into me, this time not in tears, more relaxed.

"G'night" she mumbles and I look over at the bedside clock, 10am

I run my hand through her hair and kiss her cheek "Goodnight Case"


	7. Chapter 7

"P-Please, go away"

I sit up in bed and gently take het hands

"Case? Sweetie, it Alex-"

"I know who it is. I-I cant, you cant be here, not now"

I bite my lip "I cant be here for what Case?" I try to move towards her and she moves back

"You cant be here! GET OUT! I mean it! Away!"

"Casey-"

"Please!" she begs and I walk out of the bedroom, opting to stand just outside the room door. Sure enough, after a minute, I realise why she wanted me to leave. I hear her break down, cry and scream and my heart physically aches for her.

Why wont she let me help?

I hear her mumbling into what I assume is her pillow and I strain to hear what she's saying

"Weak. Weak. Weak."

I open the door quietly and see her curled up on the bed, pillow in hand, in tears. What has this woman done to her?

Instead of talking I walk over and lay in behind her

"Casey? Casey, honey, you aren't weak. Baby, c'mon. Don't cry"

"I AM WEAK! I-I shouldn't be here, I-I shouldn't be depending on you! I shouldn't be here! I-I cant be here, I cant.."

"Why? Casey, talk to me"

"I-I'm weak. I-I don't deserve you, y-you are you and I-I just cant d-do this. I-I c-cant Alex, I-I'm sorry. So Sorry Alex. Sorry"

"Sorry? Casey, you don't need to be sorry and you definitely deserve me. You just need time baby, some time to feel better and you will feel better honey"

"W-What i-If I don't? What if I stay this broken?"

"You wont Casey, you just need to let me in baby, I want to help you"

"I just.. Alex, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry babe, you need my help and at times if you need to push me away at times thats okay but I will always be here Casey, every time you push me away, I'll always have you"

"Y-You don't think I'm too weak?"

"For what? A relationship? Casey, relationships are about dependence. When you need me, I'll be here and when I need you I'd like to think you'd be there too. I don't want you thinking I'm better than you just because of what you went through with her. You will heal and this will all be okay, alright? We can do this, but you need to let me in and try not to push me away"

"Okay"

I wrap my arms around her waist and she moves in closer to me

"I'm sorry I shouted at you"

I run my hand through her hair "Thats alright baby, you don't need to say sorry, I understand"

"You do?"

"You're scared. Of everything, of being alone, loosing me, her. Eventually it all gets too much. Thats okay"

"Thank you"

xx

"Alex, I'm going to lie down" I lie and she smiles at me

"Okay baby" she kisses my cheek and I walk down the hall, my hands shaking

How can I even consider this? I mean she likes me. She treats me right, I-I just cant, not anymore.

There is only so much one person can take before they break and well, I'm well and truly beyond my breaking point.

And not just with Katie, everything that happened when I was a kid. All the pain I went through.

I just need to stop this. I see a pattern developing here and I don't like how its looking, I don't like anything anymore.

I like one thing, Alex. But eventually that'll turn bad too, it'll have too.

I lock the bedroom door and sit on the bed

Maybe I shouldn't do this?

Then again the negatives really do outweigh the positives.

_**'You're weak Casey, I don't want to hear you scream'**_

_**'Come here baby, theres a good little girl'**_

_**'I'm ashamed to love you'**_

_**'You're such a disappointment, why cant you get A's like your sister?'**_

_**'WHORE!'**_

_**'Lie down and take it Casey'**_

_**'If you want to dress like a slut, I'm going to show you how sluts act too'**_

_**'Don't cry, I hate it when you act like a little bitch'**_

_**'I don't love you, you're just my toy, haven't I made that clear?'**_

_**'I wouldn't hurt my princess would I?'**_

I try to block them out, try to make them stop but I cant. They must be right?

I rest against the edge of the bed and slip the scissors from my pocket and as I handle the instrument I feel the knot form in my stomach

I cant do it anymore. I need to do this, I just wish I could say goodbye to Alex. I wish I could do it and not have her stop me but she would. Of course she would.

I push the blade against my wrist quickly slice across, repeating with the other and as the blood starts to drain from my body I feel the sobs wrack my body

The relief of doing this hits me then I hear the pounding on the door

"Case!? Let me in!"

"Love you" I mumble as I feel my eyes black out


	8. Chapter 8

"L-Liv, I-I cant get in! She wont answer me! Hurry!" I sob into the phone and Olivia assures me shes on her way and for me to keep trying to get in

I throw myself repeatedly against the door hearing the wood start to creek

"Casey! Casey! Come on! Unlock the fucking door! What have you done?!"

I keep throwing myself against the door and eventually it smashes open, the lock breaking away and I run to Casey's side

"Jesus Christ.." I drop to my knees and cover her wrists with my hands

"What the hell Case! You didn't need to do this!" I grit out and I keep the vice like grip on her bleeding wrists

"Casey, please, please hold on. C'mon baby, hold on for me babe"

I kiss her cheek and I hear the apartment door open

"Alex!?" Olivia calls

"In the room!"

She runs down the hall and gets in beside me

"A bus is on the way, its okay Al"

"S-She said she was going for a lie down then I heard her crying and the door was locked.. I tried to get in, it took too long. What if she dies? Oh God, I'm going to be sick"

"Alex, stop. Alex, she'll be okay. C'mon now. You need to be strong for her Al"

"C-Casey, please!" I sob and Olivia rushes to the door hearing the paramedics arrive and before I know it they are pulling Casey's lifeless body from under me

"Please save her, p-please"

"We'll try our best Ma'am" the male paramedic answers and Olivia pulls me into a hug

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry you had to see her like that"

"S-She must've just broke Liv, I-I tried comforting her the last few days and I thought it was working but.."

"She had so much going on sweetie, maybe she kept something from you?"

"There was a lot I didn't know, she had flashbacks and kept everything private, apart from things she needed to tell me.. What if she dies? Olivia I cant handle this"

"Its okay. C'mon, lets get to the hospital, see whats happening"

xx

"Ma'am, Miss Novak lost a lot of blood and we've had to replace it with a transfusion-" the nurse starts as we sit in the waiting room

"We're the same blood type, if you need some"

Olivia squeezes my hand and the nurse continues

"We'll keep that in mind Miss Cabot, anyway, To give her body a chance we've put her into a medically induced coma and after all the blood gets back to her body we'll see about waking her but this is an extremely serious procedure, her body will need to recover for a while"

"Can we see her?" Olivia asks and the nurse nods

"Of course, you can both go in, also I'd advise you talk to her, she might be able to hear you and that could help her"

"Thank you" I nod and the nurse leads us to Casey's room

She opens the door and when I walk in I gasp, seeing the bandages on her wrists as well as the restraints

"Restraints?" I ask Olivia and she sits me down

"She tried to kill herself, they are just being safe"

"Oh God.. She tried to kill herself. S-She felt so low she wanted to die. She actually wanted to die.."

"Alex, don't think about it"

"I-I cant.. Oh God"

"Alex you need to take a deep breath, you are starting to look very sick"

I slide my into Casey's

"Oh honey, come on, y-you are so strong. You need to fight baby. Fight, please Case"

"So you are officially seeing her then?"

I turn back to Olivia "Yeah" I smile "I-I'm sorry I never said, did I?"

"She was living with you and I sorta guessed"

"That woman caused this" I growl and Olivia kneels in front of me

"What went on there, like I know you said about the cuts and bruises and she was having flashbacks and that but, how long was it going on?"

"Two years"

"Wow.. Oh poor Case"

"And that bitch knows how much she hurt her. She know how affected Casey was, what a fucking little bitch! Hurting Case like that.. I need have a word with her" I stand and go to walk to the door and Olivia grabs my wrist

"Don't. You need to stay here, you cannot leave. If you go and beat that bitch half to death, not that she doesn't deserve it, but its just, what will Casey do when she wakes up and you're gone, leaving me to explain that you've been arrested for assault! Keep your head together Al, don't give her the satisfaction"

I sigh and go and sit beside the bed again

"I love her Olivia"

"I know you do sweetie, you told me that night at the bar remember?"

**_'So, whats your opinion of Casey?'_**

**_'Novak?' Olivia smiles 'Shes a sweetheart Al, really one of the best, why'd ya ask?'_**

**_I take a deep breath 'I-I think I'm in love with her' I blurt _**

**_'IN LOVE WITH HER?!' I notice some looks we get and feel the heat rush to my cheeks_**

**_'Will you please shut the fuck up! I don't need everyone knowing!'_**

**_'Oh God, honey! Thats wonderful! When did you notice this?'_**

**_'Remember that day I thought I was dying?'_**

**_'You mean the minor flu you had' she sips her wine and I smirk, slapping her side_**

**_'I was really sick and well, she really cared for me. Drove me home, got me into pyjamas, put me to bed-'_**

**_'She stripped you?!'_**

**_'My temperature was 101.0, you think thats what I was focusing on?'_**

**_'With her hands all over your body I'm surprised you didn't jump her then and there'_**

**_I scoff 'No, when I do ask Casey out, I'll make sure I treat her right. Like she deserves to be treated, like all women should be treated'_**

**_'Wow, could I take you up on that offer instead?' She smiles and I wink_**

**_'Sure baby, you wanna go back to mine?'_**

**_'Sorry but you aren't really my type' she smiles and I raise an eyebrow_**

**_'More like you're pining over someone else'_**

**_'Am not!'_**

**_'So, the looks I see you giving Amanda are?'_**

**_'...um'_**

**_I smile 'Yeah, um Liv, I'm not blind. Listen, you have a shot with her, go for it. Anyway, Amanda's pretty cool, you'd be good for each other'_**

**_'Thanks Al, hey, Good luck with Case' she raises her glass and I tap my, nearly empty one off hers_**

**_'Good luck with Amanda' _**

"Wow, I nearly forgot that night" I smile remembering our drinks nights "I miss you Liv, I really feel like we've grown apart, I don't like it"

"Me either honey, when this all gets better we can work on us again, now what will you eat Al? I'll go pick you up something"

"I'm not really hungry"

"Neither am I but we need food"

"You pick, I'll eat whatever"

"Okay, hey Al?"

I look over to her as she leaves

"This will be okay. Casey is a strong woman, she'll fight for you"

I nod "I know, thanks Liv" and when Olivia leaves I cry, I cry into my hands as I listen to the steady beeping of the cardiac monitor

"I need you Casey. P-Please.." I push a piece of hair behind her ear

"Why didn't you just talk to me instead sweetie, why couldn't you trust me enough to be vulnerable? You didn't need this Casey. You need love and I'll be here when you wake up and everyday after until you see how much I love you and you can be you without me judging you, or leaving you. I love you. Please fight"

Please fight.


	9. Chapter 9

"Open the damn door!" I pound on the door again, ignoring the blaring of my cell phone, Olivia I'm sure, asking where I am

The door opens and she obviously sees the anger on my face

"Who shit in your breakfast?" She jokes and I move closer to her, backing her into her apartment grabbing the hem of her shirt

"You, you bitch! I swear to God if she dies this is on you. I will have your ass for this."

"What the fuck are you talking about Alex?" She sounds unimpressed and I pin her against her wall

"You wanna know what I'm talking about? Hm? Lets see, not that you give a shit but Casey, the woman you tore apart, tried to kill herself today, and she damn well nearly succeeded. Shes just barely alive, barely hanging on and I swear on everything that good I will have you for this if she does die. I will make sure you go down Katie. I'll throw you in with the murders and rapists and see how they like you, the woman beater who drove her 'lover', and I use that term loosely, to slash her wrists. Abusers don't go down well in prison, well, until they become the victims"

"Casey, slashed her wrists? Wow.."

"Wow?!" I growl "Wow?! Thats your reply?! Wow?!"

"What do you want me to say? That I loved her? Yeah, right! Whores like her don't deserve love and she knows that" she laughs bitterly and I slam her harder off the wall

"You don't deserve breath, you know that, I know that, anyone who ever had the painful experience of meeting you knows that!" I release her and turn to walk out when I hear her scoff

"You're just as bad as I am"

I set my jaw and clench my fists, turning back yo her "I'm 100 times better than you, you self centred little bitch. I love Casey and she loves me, we are not even remotely the same"

"If she loves you so much why did she try to die rather than talking?"

"You fucked her up so bad she was scared talking showed weakness and she didn't want to be weak around me"

"Thank God! She learned something!"

I shake my head "As I said, if she dies, its on you Katie"

I turn and storm back to my car and drive back to my love. I probably shouldn't have left but that had to be done, I needed to protect her.

xx

"Where did you go?!" Olivia questions as I walk in and I flop into the bedside chair

"I was out Olivia"

"Please tell me you didn't kill her"

"No, wish I had"

Olivia nods and hands me the food carton

"I know you do Al"

"Did the nurse say anything about Case?"

"Nope. Still the same"

"I-I'm so scared"

She sits in beside me and takes my hand "I know you are Al but she's strong, just know that she'll fight for you Al, she will"

"She'd have preferred to die rather than talked to me? I-I don't understand Olivia, what was so bad that she had to go this far?"

"I don't know honey, honestly, it could've been anything she did"

"What if it wasn't just her? What if something else was at her?"

"Like what? Did she mention anything?"

"No but I know Case, she wouldn't just give up over this"

"Alex eventually it just all gets too much"

"Yeah but she coulda talked! Thats whats pissing me off! She didn't need this!"

"You don't know Al, you don't know what was in her head!"

"She cant die"

Olivia wipes away my tears and pulls me close

"She's strong, she'll fight for you"

"What if she doesn't? What if she dies?"

"We'll talk about that if we have too"

"I need her"

Olivia nods "You also need sleep honey"

"I-I cant leave, I'm not leaving her"

"Okay, okay. You can sleep on the chair. I have a blanket in the car, will I get it for you?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back" she walks away and I sigh, moving closer to Casey

"I talked to her baby. I-I made sure she knew what'd happen if you... d-died. I-I know you wont though, you can pull through for me Case, I know you can. I'll help you, I can help you get better, please don't hide from me.. Please Casey. Please"

I focus on the rising and falling of her chest, shes breathing, alive

"I want to hold you Casey, you can use me as support. I-I'll always be there for you baby, always. I-I just need you to wake up. Please wake up"

"You really love her" I turn back and see a nurse, tray in hand a smile on her face

"I do, is there any update? Is she getting better?"

"Miss Cabot-"

"Alex, please" I offer my hand which she shakes

"I'm Casey's nurse, Abigail, call me Abby"

"Nice to meet you"

"Anyway, Alex, Casey's condition is very serious. Her body is trying to recover but its going to take a while, she had a lot of physical trauma and also mentally I'm sure she'll need your support. Alex, I'm not saying she wont wake up but I'm just saying its going to take time, you'll need to be patient"

"I have all the time she needs"

"Good. I'm glad" Abby checks and records Casey's vitals and when shes done turns back to me

"I'll try and move you to a private room at least then you'll be able to relax a little"

"Abby, I'm okay-"

"Its no fuss Alex, honestly, I know how hard it is for you, literally"

"You do?"

"I do. My husband attempted suicide two years ago"

"I'm sorry"

"Oh, its fine. He was okay, physically"

"Mentally?"

She sighs "He has his bad days, days where he tries to shut me out but Alex, if she does that with you you really need to show her you're there, you aren't going anywhere, that you love her"

"I will, Thanks Abby"

"No problem Alex, now, I'll be back in a few minutes, we'll move you both to the private room"

"Thank you"

"Thats alright"

xx

"This place is nice Al" Olivia smiles and I nod

"The nurse offered, her husband had some similar issues to Case"

"Did you talk with her?"

"A little" I nod "She's nice and gave me some good advise"

"Good. I'm glad"

"Hey, Liv, thanks for everything. Being here and helping with Case and everything. I wouldn't have been able to help without you"

"Thats okay Al, shes my friend too, I'm happy to help"

"I'm sure that means a lot to her, ya know it means a lot to me too Liv, not just helping, knowing you accept us"

"I'm happy for Alex, you deserve to be happy after all the shit you went through. I hope she makes you happy"

"She does, I just hope shes happy, I just want her to be okay Liv"

"I know you do sweetie and she will be. She needs time and help"

"Professional help"

"You said it not me.."

"Liv, what did that woman do to her that was this bad? I know it was monstrous but she could've told me anything. Anything, and I'd help as best I could, she didn't need this"

"She created hell on earth for Casey, Alex. For two years she went through her personal hell. Its bound to take a toll"

"I suppose. I just wish she'd have talked to me"

"She will. Alex, she will talk, just let her work it out in her head first, okay?"

"Thanks Liv. Now, you need to go home and sleep, as much as I love the company you look shattered"

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'm okay Liv, I'll call you if anything changes and I'll call you in the morning anyway. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why? you need something?"

"No, just wondering when I can call, I didn't wanna call you and wake you up if you were asleep"

"Nah, I'm okay Al. Call whenever, I wont bite your head off if you wake me, I actually like you"

"I'm sure Amanda wouldn't if I wake her" I smile when Olivia blushes

"Yeah that mightn't go down as well, that woman is an anti-christ in the mornings"

"Sounds like her and I are similar"

"Don't I know it, I hate to have you both staying, jesus! I'd be tearing my hair out"

I smile and before she leaves I pull her into my arms

"I cannot thank you enough"

"Get her well Al. Thats thanks enough"


	10. Chapter 10

"Alex, we can wake her now"

I smile at Abby who smiles back politely

"Alex, I need to warn you when she wakes up she wont be happy with any of us, especially you"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You saved her. Alex, her last thought was wanting to die, when she wakes up and realises shes alive, she'll be angry and because you're closest to her, she'll take it out on you, trust me, I know"

"Was that what happened with you?"

"We nearly got a divorce"

"Oh wow.. How did you pull through?"

"I gave him space and he realised I only wanted to care for him. Believe me, no matter how much you both fight, and it'll be a lot, you will pull through Alex. Just be patient"

"Thanks Abby"

"No problem, just remember that okay?"

"Okay, so have you taken her off the anaesthetic?"

"We have. She'll be awake soon"

"Is she okay? Physically?"

"Alex, its been two weeks constant rest. Trust me, her body has built up back to normal again"

"Thanks Abby"

xx

I hear her whimpering and instantly shoot out of my chair

"Casey, baby, its alright. Sweetheart, wake up"

She moans and I slip my hand into hers

"C'mon honey"

Her eyes open and she moans

"No..."

"Casey, baby, c'mon its okay"

"You should've left me" she mumbles closing her eyes again and I caress her cheek

"You know I couldn't do that honey. I had to save you"

"N-No.. You should've let me die"

I sigh "Stop it Casey, I cant let you go like that. How could you think I'd just let you die on me? I want to help you"

"Stop! I don't want your fucking help! All I wanted was to just go, peacefully and you couldn't even let me do that!"

"No! I couldn't let you kill yourself! I love you! How could I let you take your own life?!"

"Because if you love me you'd respect my fucking decision!"

I sigh as I try to blink my tears away "H-How? How could you think t-this was better than talking to me?"

"I cant talk to you!"

"Of course you can Casey!"

"Not about this" she mumbles and I notice her pulling against her restraints

She looks down "What the fuck are they!?"

"T-They are to stop you from-"

"Hurting myself? What if I want too?! I don't want to be here! I want to die!" She sobs and I stand back away from her

"C-Casey, please!"

"No! No! You need to get out!"

"Casey-"

"Leave! I don't want you here! Please! Go away!"

"Case, please-"

"Go!"

I grab my jacket and rush out to the end of the ward, by the nurses station and I hear my name being called down the hall

"Wait!"

I don't stop, instead I hurry to my my car that Olivia drove over for me earlier in the week, the tears blurring my vision

I hop into the drivers seat and realise I'm in no state to drive and then theres the knock at my window

"You wanna let me in?"

I look out to her and unlock the doors, letting her in beside me

"Alex, what happened?" She loops her arm around my shoulder and I sob into her

"S-She said I should've left her to die. She'd prefer to be dead Abby! And she said she cant talk to me? I'd trust her with anything! Whats so bad that she cant tell me!?"

"Honey, you don't know whats gone on, none of us do. Shes the only one who knows the full extent of whats happened over the last few years and I'm sure at the minute she would rather be dead, but we know she wont always feel that way. I promise you, she'll get better"

"She kicked me out. She doesn't want me around her"

"That wont last long. Give her a couple of days, I'll call you regularly and let you know how she is but you need to stay away for a little while, okay? Give her a chance"

"Will that work?"

"I don't know but it'll help her calm down a little. She just needs time Alex, look, give me your cell number and I'll call you"

"Thank you Abby, I wouldn't be able for this if you didn't help"

"Thats okay Alex. I know how it feels to be in your position and I honestly think you'll be okay. Just go home get some sleep, relax, eat something proper and then tomorrow after my shift I'll meet up with you and let you know whats going on, okay? Please, don't feel too bad"

"Thank you Abby"

"No problem honey. Now I'm on my lunch, I'll drive you home"

"How will you get back?"

"I'll take a cab, don't worry"

"Abby, are you sure, I don't want to put you out-"

"Its okay, I want to know you're home safe"

"Thank you, its nice to know I have you to help"

"Its my pleasure Alex, now, give me the keys, we'll go"

"Can we stop quickly at 7/11? I have no food in my apartment"

She smiles "No problem Alex, I wouldn't want you to starve"


	11. Chapter 11

"She asked for you"

I keep the hold on my coffee, now half way to my lips and I meet her eye

"W-What did she say?"

"She asked if I'd call you"

"And?"

"I told her you'd be over tomorrow"

I nod "Is she feeling any better at all?"

"Not really" Abby sighs "She met her therapist today"

"Yeah? How did that go?"

"Not great. She said she didn't need to talk to anyone she didn't have too, I think she wants to talk to you Alex, it was right after her meeting that she asked for me to call you"

"You think she'll talk?"

"She trusts you Alex, I believe you'll be her go-to girl when she needs to talk, thats the way I am with my husband"

"Abby, I don't know why but I'm scared"

"You're scared of what shes going to say Alex, of what you'll find out"

"Did she talk to you at all?"

"Alex, she isn't really saying much to anyone, despite the argument, you were the longest conversation so far"

"What does she do all day?"

"Listens to music, that iPod is her life"

"Good, I'm glad she isn't bored"

"I really hope she talks to you Alex, she needs to release whatever it is shes holding in, keeping it to herself must be horrible"

"I know.. I hope she talks too"

xx

I see the tears in her eyes when they meet mine

"Hi" I say awkwardly and she suddenly bursts into tears. I feel my heart ache as I watch her cry, its hell

I walk over beside her and slip my hand into hers, noticing she is now free of restraints

"Don't cry Casey, its okay" I soothe and she looks up at me, and I see a look in her I've never seen in anybody before, scared beyond comfort as well as a look begging me to hold her

"Can I?" I open point to the space beside her on the bed and she shifts over offering me more room

I lay beside her and after a minute she lays into my side

"That okay?" she asks quietly and I nod

"Thats fine sweetheart"

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I.."

I run my fingers along her arm, avoiding her bandaged wrists and she stills my movements

"A-Al, I-I should've talked to you"

"You really should've but we cant dwell on it, are you feeling any better?"

"Honestly?" She asks

"Of course"

"Not really. I still wish it had worked. I wish I never woke up. I guess that'll go away... right?" She breathes out the last word, sounding terrified of my answer

"It will, but not overnight Case, it'll take a long time"

She wipes away the tears rolling down her cheeks and I caress her side

"Listen to me, whatever it is, whatever you feel is that bad that you had to drive yourself to this, I can listen and I will not judge you. I will not change my opinion of you, I love you Casey and hiding on me isn't helping us, it especially isn't helping you Case"

She shakes her head, closing her eyes "Y-You wont love me... Not after you hear"

"Casey, I will! I love you! You, and that wont be changed by your past"

"I'm used, dirty, unclean. How could you love me?"

"You're beautiful, I don't care what you imagine you are, because thats all it is, its in your head Casey. You are gorgeous" I kiss her cheek "..Beautiful, please, believe me when I say that no matter what you tell me happened with her or anybody else, whatever thoughts went through your head, no. matter. what. I will love you because you are you and in my eyes you are perfect"

She looks up at me, a look of shock on her features and I push some hair behind her ear

"You are my angel, please, trust me. Let go Case, let go for me"

She buries her head into the line of my shoulder and my neck and I hear her light sobs into me, then I slip my arms around her

"Thats it baby, let it all out"

I run my hand up her back and feel the shaking from her crying rip through her and I cant help but pull her closer

"Thats okay baby, thats alright. Just let go"

After a dew minutes I hear her breath has evened out, she's cried herself to sleep in my arms

I gently remove one arm from around her and pull the hospital blanket up over us and thats when I see Abby in the doorway, a huge smile on her face

"I'm so happy for you Alex" she whispers and I smile

"Me too. I missed her"

xx

AN: I'd just like to thank you all for the favourites, follows and reviews. They really encourage me to keep writing! So thank you and please keep them up!


	12. Chapter 12

"Casey you need to eat something" I sigh as she pushes away the tray again

"Alex, stop trying to force feed me. I'm not hungry"

"Starving yourself isn't healthy!"

"I'm not! I'm just not hungry right now Alex.."

I sit in beside her, for the first time noticing the worry on her face

"Sweetheart? Whats wrong?"

She blinks away her tears "Nothing, I'm okay"

"Case.. C'mon remember what I said, you can talk to me about anything"

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it, not yet, okay?"

I nod "Thats okay, but Casey, will you please eat a little bit, just a couple of mouthfuls? You wont get anything until dinner if you don't and you'll be starving"

"Okay" she pulls the tray back closer to her and begins eating the porridge and I pity her, it looks horrendous

"Thank you" I smile softly and she hums a reply

"Hey Casey, when is your session?"

"I'm not going" she says between mouthfuls and I sigh

"Casey" I warn and she scowls

"I don't want to talk to her about my problems. I trust you, I want to talk to you"

"I'm not a professional Case, they need to see how you are. Sweetie would you not talk to her and then after you do that you can come talk to me and tell me as much or as little as you want?"

"Alex, I trust you"

"I know you do, and I'm glad you do but you'll need to chat with this woman. Just take it one session at a time, okay? Please give it a chance? It could help"

"Will you stay?"

"In the waiting room? Of course, and I'll stay for as long as you need me too baby"

"Promise me"

"I promise you, I'll stay Casey"

"Thank you"

xx

She walks out, paled over and I hurry to her side

"Baby, its okay. Casey, look at me"

She trembles as I lead her back to her room and when we get back she crawls into bed without saying a word

I lay in beside her and she lies into me, still not saying one word

"Casey, whatever happened. Whatever you talked about with her. I wont judge you, I have you"

"I-I.. Can we not talk about it? I-I want to just lie with you"

"Okay baby, whenever you need to talk, I'm here"

She closes her eyes and after a few minutes falls asleep and she's not long asleep when there's a light knock at the door. Olivia and Amanda walk in smiling

I smile back and Olivia pulls up the two chairs

"I take it you two made up?"

I nod and place a kiss to the sleeping woman's cheek

"She had a rough go of it. We're okay"

"How's therapy?" Amanda asks and I bite my lip

"I don't know, she hardly spoke and then she just wanted me to hold her and now, well, she's sleeping"

Amanda nods "She'll talk when she's ready"

"I hope so. Anyway, how's everything with you both?"

Olivia smiles "Good, actually, we have news"

"Yeah?"

Amanda smiles at Liv and I cant help but 'Aw' at the soppy looks they're giving each other

Olivia jabs my side and I smile

"Yeah, see, Amanda and I, we're moving in together, officially"

I smile "Guys, thats great! I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Al! So, you look more refreshed, I take it you slept?"

"Yeah, last night was really great.."

xx

"I need to talk to you" she whispers out as we lay together alone that evening and I run my hand through her hair

"Of course honey"

"Alex, I-I have another problem that isn't Katie"

I nod "Okay, thats okay baby. What is it?"

"I-I, ugh, okay, I was, um... I was molested as a child"

I wipe away her tears and gently kiss her lips

"Thats okay Case, that doesn't change my opinion of you. It wasn't your fault"

"I-It started when I was really young, i-it stopped when I was like 12? I was still old enough to remember him touching me.. I-I just... H-He.."

"Sshh Casey, its okay. Oh sweetheart its okay" I slip my arms around her and she cries into me, clinging to my shirt

"Who did it baby? Who hurt you?" I ask and she clenches her fists

"My father"

"Oh Casey... I'm so sorry" I run my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her breathing and after a minute I say

"Did you tell?"

She shakes her head and I hold her close

"Why baby?"

"I-I was scared. I thought it was normal, I didn't know it was wrong.."

"Why didn't you report it when you got older?"

"It was too late"

"Casey, its never too late, you know there's no statute of limitations-"

"It'd be no use Alex, he's dead"

"What age were you when he-"

"16"

"How?"

"Heart attack"

I nod and she just sobs into me "I didn't tell Mom or my sister.."

"At all?"

She shakes her head "How did they not know?"

"He'd get me alone, make excuses to be alone with me.. I tried to get away but I-I.. They thought we were close thats all, he always made me go places with him, just me, never Rebecca and Mom. How could I not tell? Try and stop him.. Try and get away"

"You couldn't honey, oh baby, I'm so sorry"

"She's older than me? W-what if he did it to her too? S-Should I ask Rebecca if he did anything t-to her?"

"Honey, you need to do what you feel comfortable with. If you think you feel strong enough to ask her, then by all means go ahead but if not, you need to give yourself time"

"I-I thought you'd leave"

"I told you I wouldn't" I cup her cheek "Didn't I?"

"I know but I was scared.. You didn't know, I thought you'd think I could've done better.."

I shake my head "You don't know what he'd have done, he could've done anything.. Baby, you did what you had to, and now look at you, you are so beautiful and sweet and kind and caring, you're amazing"

"I-I'm hardly beautiful"

"What? Casey, you're gorgeous"

"H-How can you think that? I-I'm so messed up Alex"

"You are not, Casey, listen to me, you just need time to heal and you will. This'll get better baby and I'll help you, every step"

"Thank you, thank you so much" I pull her closer into me and I see her attempt to stifle a yawn

"Sleep baby, you look tired"

"I love you Alex" she looks at me, willing me to answer and I smile and kiss her

"Love you too Casey"


	13. Chapter 13

"Alex, can you call my sister for me?"

I nod "Of course honey... Wait, does she live in the city"

"Yeah... I have her address somewhere, why?"

"I'll call over and ask her to come down and chat with you"

"I don't think she knows we're together"

"And? If you don't want me to introduce myself as 'your sisters girlfriend' then I'll just say friend-"

"Say girlfriend. She knows I like you anyway"

"Yeah?"

"Of course Alex"

"Wow.."

"Don't sound so surprised" she smiles and I smile and grab my keys, kissing her cheek as I do

"I wont be long, I need to check my apartment, if you find her address in that bomb site you call a purse, text me. If not we can call her"

"Thanks Alex"

"Thats okay baby"

xx

I walk into the apartment and lay on my bed, the thoughts running through my head a mile a minute

How could she keep that buried like that for so long?

I wonder has she told anyone apart from me, a friend, a work mate, a roommate.. anyone.

There is no way someone could keep that hidden for so long, its cruel. Soul destroying.

She hardly told Katie.. No, she wouldn't have.. No. She wouldn't, she couldn't, if Katie knew, that makes what she did even more horrendous..

Oh my God... She told her. I bet she did. Thats how the verbal abuse started, using memories of her past, phrases said to wind her up,

'No one loves you"

'Little whore'

Oh God... Thats why she said Casey didn't deserve to be happy, to be in love.

I feel my stomach churn as I type in her cell number and after a couple of rings she answers

"Miss me already?" I hear the smile in her voice and I sigh gently

"Casey, I need to ask you something, and I'm sorry I'm not doing it face to face but I need to know as soon as possible"

"Okay?"

"Did you tell Katie about what happened, about when you were young"

"W-Why do you need to know that?"

Because I'm going to rip her fucking hair out.

"I just need an answer sweetie" I say as calmly as possible and I hear the break in her voice

"Before the abuse started, I-I mentioned it.. Told her what he did"

"Thats fine. Casey, Listen, I need to do something, I'll be back later, text me that address. Love you"

I disconnect the call and storm out, my heart thumping. I'm going to kill her. How dare she use a vulnerability to her strength, prey on a person like that.

I will show her weakness. I guess my eight years of forced self defence classes will work out after all, I must call Mom so she can gloat later.

I hop into the car and feel the adrenaline rush as I flip the key in the ignition

I'm going to kill her.


	14. Chapter 14

I feel my fist collide with her jaw repeatedly, her shrill screams filling me ears and I push her down, her body slamming off the ground

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU USED IT AGAINST HER?! SHE WAS ABUSED BY HER FATHER AND YOU USE THAT TO PLAY YOUR SICK MENTAL GAMES!?"

She whimpers and I release my hold on her arms, realising I shouldn't be doing this, wanting to stop but instead slapping her, hard across the face

"You are the most hateful person I've ever met, you're sick in the head, you actually need help! What sort of person does that? Fucking preying on her like that! You are sick! How could you-"

I feel the sudden pull and fly from my position with my knees each side of her hips and I cant help but whimper in fright and then I hear her

"How can you fucking do this to Casey.."

"Liv I had too! Katie-"

She sighs and releases her hold on my shirt "Do you think I care what she did right now? What if she presses charges?! Did you think of that one? What would Casey do without you? Eh? She needs you! Apologise!"

"APOLOGISE? Are you joking!?"

"Fine, I'll go in. I'll try and talk her down but its on you Alex, if I have to take you in, don't expect Casey to forgive you any time soon"

I sit against the wall and sigh, okay maybe this wasn't the best idea but she deserves it, I don't care if I get put in lock up for the night, I'll figure something out.. I had to do it. She cannot just hurt Casey so much and expect me to stand back and not do anything. And Olivia was out of her mind, apologise, yeah like thats happening!

How did she even know I was here?

Unless Casey called her.. Shit.

I should've calmed down a little.. Talked. I really hope Olivia talks her down.

Now would be my time to run really... Well she would find me at the hospital so I guess that'd be pointless.

"You ready?"

I look up to her "Well?"

"You're okay.. Shes not pressing charges"

"Thanks Liv.. You really saved my ass"

"Yeah I did. She was really playing victim in there.. I offered she press charges and she said no. She knows what you'd do if she did"

"Yeah, press her charges against Case.. Can we go back to the hospital?"

"You should probably get that eye checked.."

"Eye?"

She smiles "You're that adrenaline filled you cant feel that pain? Look" she takes out a mirror and shows me my eyes which is bruising a red-purple colour

"Shit.."

"She got a swing in somewhere Al, C'mon, we'll go"

xx

"What the hell Alex?!"

"I'm sorry"

"Look at your eye!"

I sigh and sit in beside her "It doesn't even hurt Case"

"I don't care! Sure, its good you're not in pain but didn't you see how stupid you were!? Oh my God! Leave the bitch alone! I'm trying to get over everything she did and you are just looking for reasons to go after her!"

"I'm not! I want to help you Casey!-"

"If you did want to help me, you'd pull your head out of your ass and just stay away from her! Stop loosing your cool and just stay with me!"

"I had to do something! I wasn't letting her away with it! ...But I'm sorry for worrying you"

I offer my hand and she takes it "Sorry for getting mad. I was really worried"

"Sorry.."

She smiles "Well, anyway, thank you for defending me but next time cool down first and try talking. I really was worried"

I lie closer to her "I love you Casey"

"I love you too Al.. despite your short temper. I called my sister by the way.."

"Was she here?"

"No, shes on the way though"

"I'll go for dinner while you're talking, ya know, give you some time-"

"You don't have to Al, I want you here"

"You sure?"

She nods and pulls me into a kiss "I want you with me Alex"

"Well then I'll stay"

"Thank you, by the way ask Abby for ice for that eye, its popping a little" she runs her fingers along my badly bruised skin and I smile

"Baby, its fine. Don't look so worried"

"I don't like the idea of her hurting you too" she admits and I kiss her cheek

"Well it lucky it isn't sore then isn't it?"

"You need to just admit it hurts Alex! It looks painful, you have to at least say its causing discomfort"

"Fine, it a little sore. More uncomfortable than anything, Casey whats wrong? Why are you pushing for me to tell you I'm in pain?"

She sighs "I'm sorry... Its just, I'n sick of feeling so useless. You comfort me and its amazing Al, it is, but I want to help you. I want to help..."

"Casey, you honestly don't know how much having you safe helps me. Holding you while we sleep, kissing you, its all so amazing. Things I never thought it'd happen are happening and knowing that there is no chance of you being harmed, knowing that I can protect you, it helps. Having you helps Casey, more than you can ever imagine"

"Wow Ca, you picked up a good one there"

We both turn and I see a woman the spit out of Casey smiling at us

"Becca" Casey smiles and sits up and laughs when she turns and sees my expression

"What?" She smirks

"You never mentioned you are basically twins!"

They both laugh and Rebecca sits across from us

"I'm older, although its nice to get the compliment" she smiles at me "So, Ca, whats going on? Everything alright?"

"Actually Becca.. its far from alright. I have a lot to catch you up on and its not an easy topic to discuss"

"You're worrying me Case.." She sounds upset and Casey sighs

"Okay, I need to ask you something and I need you to know whatever you say I'll believe you but its important you answer me honestly"

"O-Okay.."

"Did Daddy ever... When we were young did he..."

I see Rebecca slip her hand into Casey's

"I think I know what you're gonna say Casey.. Did he ever, um, touch me"

Casey's eyes widen and she nods and Rebecca moves up onto the bed, sitting the side opposite me

"He did.. When I was young.. W-Why? He did it to you too didn't he?

Casey nods and Rebecca wipes away the tears starting to roll down her cheeks

"I d-didn't know he did it to you too.. I s-should've protected you" she whispers out and Casey squeezes her hand

"I never said anything Bec, you couldn't have known!"

"Yes, I could've! I should've known he'd do it again! God, Casey, I'm so sorry, I-I should've protected you"

"Its okay honey, its okay. I just needed to know if he had done it to you, I don't judge you for bot helping me.. Did you tell Mom?"

"Did you?"

Casey leans closer into the woman and they hold each other for what feels like a lifetime, not talking, just holding each other and after a minute Rebecca pulls back

"What else is wrong Ca? Medically, you aren't here for nothing"

Casey sighs and rolls up her sleeves showing the light bandages now over the horrible cuts and Rebecca gasps, jumping off the bed

"Casey! Oh my God!"

"Becca, please calm down" Casey asks before I get the chance too and Rebecca has tears in her eyes when she sits back down

"Y-You... Why?"

"Um, theres something else I need to tell you about Rebecca.."


	15. Chapter 15

"S-She did all that? Oh Casey why didn't you tell me?"

"Becca, how could I tell you? I couldn't tell anyone, never mind you"

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to see me like that, know what I let go on"

"You didn't let it go on! She was a self centred little bitch!" She growls

"Wow, you sound like Alex, violent" she cracks the first smile since she started talking about all this and I smile at Rebecca

"Casey's right, I may have tried to sort her out a little"

"I take it thats what happened the eye, yeah? Rebecca gestures to me and I smile

"Yeah, I lost it a little. Its all out of me now though"

"Good, I wouldn't want Casey to loose you cause of her"

"I know. I'm done messing around now, I know where I need to be now" I look to Casey who blushes

"You two are cute together" Rebecca smiles and I squeeze Casey's hand

"I love her" I say and Casey smiles up at me

"Yeah, I love her too Bec"

"Well I can say, you need it, after the shit you went through. But I'll need to talk to Alex.."

Casey laughs "Don't go all protective big sister on her Becca, you're a big softie"

She smiles "Thanks Casey, knocked down my façade there didn't ya?"

I laugh and Casey joins in "Listen, Becca, we really need keep in touch more. When I get out of here I'll call you and we can go for dinner, okay?"

"The three of us?" Rebeca asks and Casey nods and squeezes my hand

"The three of us"

xx

"I'm so proud of you"

Casey smiles "Stop.." She dismisses and I shake my head

"You are amazing. You are just so great. Casey, you told her everything, you are so strong"

"Thats one word I never would've used to describe myself"

"Well you are, and I find strength very attractive"

She pulls me close "You do?"

"I do, especially on you.. It makes you even more attractive than you already were, if you keep adding to that I swear you'll kill me"

She smiles and kisses down my neck "You aren't bad yourself"

"I mean it, I'm so proud of you for all of this"

"Thank you"

xx

"How did it go?" I ask and she just nods and gets into bed like she did after the other two sessions

"Case, Abby said we can go home today if you feel ready"

"M'kay" she curls into the duvet and I bite my lip and walk over to her bedside

"Sweetheart.. Look at me"

She meets my eyes and I smile gently "I'm here, when you need me"

She nods and I sit into the chair and watch as she falls asleep

She really is beautiful. How could they make her feel so... unclean? She doesn't even see how gorgeous she is.. Its crazy.

I run my hand through her hair and kiss her head

"You are so beautiful"

Now, lets try and get her to believe that.


	16. Chapter 16

She walks into the living room and I look up from the file in my hands

"Hi" I smile and she smiles back

"Alex, will you go out with me?"

"Out? Like to the store-"

"No, as in a date"

"Oh... Yeah, Yes of course Casey. I'd love to but a-are you sure you want to go, its very soon"

"It is but Alex, I know what I want. I want to focus on my future and well, I don't want to lie around thinking about it. I want to have something to look forward too, our date"

"I think thats a wonderful attitude to have Casey, of course I'll go on a date with you. Where should we go" I pat my lap offering her to sit into me which she does

"Well, what should we do? Dinner? Movie? What do you like?"

"Well, I like the dinner idea, somewhere intimate, ya know? Whatever you want Case, it suits me"

"What if I want to, I don't know, bungee jump off buildings?"

"I'll let you take care of that yourself" She smiles at me and I laugh

"I think we should stick with dinner"

"Me too" I smile and she kisses my cheek

"Ya know, I'm happy to be home"

"You are?"

She nods "I am.. Its nice"

I yawn and look up at the clock

"Woah, its after midnight. I really should've went to bed sooner"

"I guess I better go soon too, I have that session in the morning"

"Again?"

"Oh sorry.. I never said. Yeah, Paula wants to meet me again.."

"About what?"

"Everything really.. Its okay Al. C'mon, you look tired"

I nod and when we walk down the hall I see her walk towards the spare room

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask and she turns back around

"Um... Here?" She points to the bedroom

"I realise that but I want to know why? Don't you want to sleep with me?"

She smiles "I do want to sleep with you"

I smirk "Thats not what I meant. I mean, wouldn't you like to share a bed?"

"I would, I just didn't know if you wanted me to-"

"Of course I do baby, I want to hold you like I did in the hospital"

"I'd love that Alex"

She walks over and takes my hand

"Thank you" she says and I kiss her

"No problem honey"

xx

I'm woken to kisses down my neck and I groan

"Mmmm Case"

"Yeah baby?" She asks between kisses and I sigh

"As amazing as that is, your meeting is soon and we need to get ready"

"You're coming?"

"I am, if you want me to of course"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd love you there Al, you sure you wanna be there? Would you not rather do something more fun?"

"Nah, I'm good Case, I wanna go with you. I wanna be there babe"

"Thank you"

She kisses me again and I smile "No problem baby"

xx

"It was good today Alex"

I'm actually surprised shes talking to me for a minute and then I cough, clearing my throat as I pull out of the parking lot

"Yeah? Thats good honey" I don't push her, if she wants to tell me more she can

"I-I told her about Katie"

"You did? Good.. You wanna tell me about it, or..?"

"Yeah, yeah.. Maybe later though, when really can get into it okay?"

I nod "Thats fine Case, whenever you want"


	17. Chapter 17

"Wow, you look amazing Alex"

"Me? Look at you, God Case, that dress is beautiful, it suits you" I smile as she blushes and runs her hands over the tight black dress

"Thank you"

I take her hand as we walk out the apartment door and she runs her hand down my side

"I really love that material, it feels so good"

I feel the tension build between us as she smiles brightly at me and I slip my arms around her waist

"You really need to stop that or I wont be able to concentrate at dinner" I whisper and I hear her laugh

"Yeah? Its nice to know I cause such a reaction"

"Always"

xx

"That was delicious" she smiles dropping her napkin and I nod

"Yeah, I know right? That pasta was gorgeous"

"I loved the ice cream"

"The cheesecake was better" I smile and she laughs

"I know, I might have robbed a little when you went to the ladies room"

I gasp theatrically "I knew I'd missed some!"

She laughs and licks her lips "It was tasty"

I smile "I'll get you back for that"

"Yeah, right, do your worst"

xx

"Karaoke... Okay, no" She shakes her head and I smile

"You said 'do your worst', baby this is my worst, c'mon, it'll be fun!"

"I cant sing Al! This'll be horrendous if you make me sing"

"Baby, you don't have to do anything, if you want we can just dance" I assure her and she smiles

"Okay, I'll make a deal, I'll sing if you will"

I smile "I think I can make that deal, go pick a song"

She walks towards the top of the bar, shaking her head but I notice the smile on her face

I order us a drink and after a minute she slips in beside me

"I've picked"

"When do you sing then?"

"About twenty minutes, theres a waiting list"

"Oh yeah? I better go up and put my name down then"

I go and sign my name and Casey takes my hand as I sit back in

"Hi"

I kiss her cheek "All sorted"

"Good" she smiles

xx

She gets up on stage and I cant help but smile when I see her blush

I hear the opening bars of the song play and I don't recognise it but I don't even care I don't know it when I hear her sing

_**So your conscience finally hit you**_

_**And you're feeling guilty**_

_**And you're wishing I was there**_

_**So you wanna say you're sorry**_

_**Well, please forgive me if I'm too gone to care**_

_**You can take back your goodbyes**_

_**Wipe off those sad eyes**_

_**'Cause I've got some tears of my own**_

_**Weather man says it's gonna rain tonight**_

_**The kind of storm where the basement floods and you lose the lights**_

_**Should have thought of that before**_

_**'Cause I'm not your blue sky anymore**_

Its beautiful. She really means what she's singing and its's gorgeous to hear a song sung with such power..

**_So you heard the pitter-patter of a lost heart beating_**

**_And learned what it was for_**

**_So you made a list of shoulders that you'd be needing_**

**_Well mine aren't yours anymore_**

**_Come on show me your temper_**

**_Be the man I remember_**

**_So I won't forget what you've done_**

**_Weather man says it's gonna rain tonight_**

**_The kind of storm where the basement floods and you lose the lights_**

**_Should have thought of that before_**

**_'Cause I'm not your blue sky anymore_**

**_Don't wanna be that blue sky_**

**_I'm not your blue sky anymore_**

I hear the applause as she finishes and I cant help but walk up to the stage to meet her

"That was beautiful" I kiss her cheek and she blushes "Don't be embarrassed baby, you were amazing, that song was gorgeous"

"Its one of my favourites"

"Yeah? I've never heard it before"

"Blue Sky by Emily West, you should honestly look it up, her voice is lovely"

"I might just do that-"

I hear my name called to sing and Casey smiles

"Good luck"

I shrug, the people here know me by name, its safe to say I frequent the karaoke scene, a guilty pleasure if you will

I smile as the song starts and Casey slips into my chair, the one facing the 'stage' which is a section of the bar cornered off that has a few lights and a laptop to play music, its nothing extensive but it suits

_**I love the way she fills her clothes.**_

_**She looks just like them girls in vogue.**_

_**I love the way she plays it cool.**_

_**I think that she is beautiful.**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's Pretty, a fitty**_

_**She's got a boyfriend though and thats a pitty.**_

_**She's flirty so flirty**_

_**And that kind of girl thats really dirty.**_

I look down to Casey who's laughing to herself, obviously realising I'm singing certain lines about her, most lines really

_**I don't know**_

_**I don't know**_

_**How we'll make it through this.**_

_**I don't know**_

_**I don't know**_

_**I don't know**_

_**I love the way she bites her lip**_

_**I love the way she shakes them hips.**_

_**I love the way she makes me drool.**_

_**I think that she is beautiful.**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**A stunner, I want her**_

_**Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?**_

_**Come see me discreatly.**_

_**She says shes got a trick or two to teach me.**_

_**I think that you are lovely **_

_**I think that you are lovely**_

_**I think that you are lovely**_

_**I think that you are lovely**_

_**I think that you are beautiful.**_

I smile as I hear the wolf-whistles from the bar, typical male fantasy, two women. I have to admit, the attention is nice, especially when the person I'm getting the most from is Casey

"Wow, that was.. wow"

I smirk and sit across from her

"I'm guessing that you picked up what I was trying to say?"

"It wouldn't hurt to say it again"

"You're extremely, amazingly, wonderfully lovely"

"Well, that'd be a mouthful to sing wouldn't it?"

I laugh and take a sip of my drink

"I don't want tonight to end" I admit and she takes my hand

"Trust me, there will be many more, you don't need to worry about tonight ending"


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up to see her smiling down at me

"Whats up with you then?" I smile and she pulls me into a kiss

"Oh God Casey" I moan as she pulls back and kisses down my neck

"You're beautiful Alex" she kisses further, this time down to my chest

"Alex, I-I want you"

"I...are you sure Casey?"

She nods and runs her hands under my pyjama top, resting them on my stomach

"I trust you, please Al, please let me take care of you"

I nod and she peels off my top, kissing every inch of skin being revealed and I feel myself become wet

"Case, please"

"Don't worry baby," she kisses me again "I'll take care of you"

"I-I know you will"

I feel her hand slip under the waistband of my pyjamas and creep up my thigh and she gently strokes me through my panties

"Oh God, Al, you're so wet"

"F-For you Casey"

She smiles and runs one hand back up my body over my breasts and she begins toying with my nipple

"Casey, please!"

"What?" She smirks and I sigh

"Touch me"

"I am touching you" she strokes me harder through my panties and I moan

"Take them off! I need to feel you Casey, let me feel you"

She nods and slides the silk garment down my leg and I hiss feeling the cool air hit me

She looks at me, slightly worried and I smile

"I'm fine, sensitive thats all"

She nods and throws my underwear to one side, more focused on me and I take her hand into mine and guide it down to my centre

"I need to feel you"

She moans and slides into me and I pull her down into a kiss

We kiss headily as she continues her movements and after a minute I feel myself get close and I pull back

"C-Case, I-I'm gonna-"

"Thats okay, let go Al"

She keeps her movements up and after a minute I'm screaming her name

I feel myself calm and Casey is kissing over my thighs

"Oh Case" I groan out and she smiles

"Was I good?" Her voice full of questioning anticipation and I pull her into my arms

"Baby, you were brilliant, I want you to forget everything she said about you. She was a vindictive, cruel bitch and she couldn't be anymore wrong about you, if she gave you a chance she'd see what a wonderful lover you are, how much pleasure you provide.. Wow, it was flawless"

"Honestly? You really feel like that?"

I cup her cheek "I really feel like that Case, it was amazing, now, I want to take care of you"

"You don't need to Al, I mean, if you don't want to, I-I'm okay-"

"If you feel comfortable enough to let me, I have no problem baby"

"Are you sure?"

I nod and roll her over gently, laying on top of her

"I'm sure Casey, I want to make you feel good"

She nods and I take off her top "Listen, I want to say something before we start, if you need me to stop or change what I'm doing, please tell me, I'll stop and do something else, I want you to be comfortable with me"

"I will Alex, I promise"

I lean down, capturing her lips in mine and after a minute she pulls me closer against her

"Please Al, C'mon"

I smirk and slip her bottoms down her legs and leave them at her feet as I kiss back up her legs

"Alex.." She moans as I reach her panties and I take hold of them and look up to her

"You okay?"

She nods "Keep going"

I pull them down and notice her tense

"Baby? You want me to stop?"

"No, I-I'm just self conscious I guess"

I move back up her body and kiss her

"Casey, baby, you are gorgeous, trust me, you have no reason to be self conscious, relax honey"

She nods and I kiss her once more before I move down her body

"Baby, you are gorgeous, c'mon, show me" I run my hands over her thighs and she eases up, opening her legs and I smile at her

"Thank you"

She nods and I run my hands over her centre

"Beautiful"

Her eyes close as I ease into her and I gently run my fingers over her, playing with her clit

"Oh A-Al.." She moans out and I move up and take one of her nipples between my lips

I feel it harden in my mouth and I flick my tongue over it causing her to moan again

"Alex, please!"

I release her nipple with a pop and smirk at her

"What baby?"

"P-Please, make me cum"

I rub faster against her clit using my thumb and use my other fingers to enter her, causing a long drawling moan from her

"A-Al, I-I.. Oh God"

"Let go honey, cum for me"

Her hips buck against me and I smile, kissing her once more and I feel her bite hard on my lip, the force of her release obviously sending her into oblivion

After a minute I pull back smile at her, panting below me

"T-That was amazing, I-I... You are so good" she smiles and I lay beside her taking her into my arms

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

She presses her head into my neck and after a minute I hear her sob

"Oh honey, don't cry, whats up?" I pull away slightly and wipe her tears and she shakes her head

"I'm not upset"

I nod, feeling less on edge then before "Okay what then baby?"

"I'm just so happy, relieved. I was so worried it'd be horrible, that I wouldn't please you and you so were happy with me and then you made me feel so good and held me after, I-I never got held before. It feels so good to lie with you and not be scared, for the first time I'm not scared"

"Oh honey, c'mere" I pull her back in close and kiss just by her ear

"You never need to be scared again, I'll always have you"

"You will?"

I nod and pull the duvet over us

"I will Casey, I'll always have you, of course I will, I love you"

"I love you too Alex"

xx

AN: So, thats the end, hope you all liked it! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favourites it really made the story easier to write knowing people were looking forward to updates!

Thanks again - Megan


End file.
